Mis maneras de alcanzarte
by ProxiDeLaRue
Summary: Tal vez Nezuko no pudiese hablar como una humana normal, pero Zenitsu siempre conseguía entenderla de todas formas. ZeniNezu (el primer cap es puro fluff, el segundo hurt/comfort)
1. Tranquilizar

Nada era comparable a la zumbante felicidad que con la que el corazón de Nezuko latía al escuchar la noticia del retorno de Zenitsu, ausentado por semanas debido a una misión fuera del Butterfly Estate. Últimamente hacía misiones por sí solo, sin la compañía de Inosuke ni de su hermano—esto significaba, por lo tanto, que Zenitsu no duraba mucho que digamos allá afuera; volviendo siempre con heridas mortales todo el tiempo, se quedaba como mínimo dos semanas en los cuarteles en cuidados y entrenamientos intensivos, todo para recuperarse e ir a trabajar lo más pronto posible. Era un estilo de vida exhaustivo y doloroso, pensaba ella, pero notaba como Zenitsu lo hacía para intentar superarse a sí mismo.

Río al notar que la influencia de su hermano le estaba haciendo bien (y mal, al mismo tiempo, ya que se hacía mucho daño al pelear—¡pero hey! era un avance al fin y al cabo). Cuando Zenitsu estaba con ella, procuraba mostrarse lo más orgulloso posible de sus hazañas, ignorando las vendas sangrantes que rodeaban su frente, sus costillas rotas o el terrible sabor de la medicina que tenía que tomar a diario. Zenitsu lograba siempre, de alguna manera, mostrarse de buen humor si estaba ella allí. Lograba soportar sus heridas si con ello podía conversar con ella así fueran unas horas.

Nezuko mentiría si dijera que no le gustaban esos pequeños detalles, ese cambio de actitud en Zenitsu—ese efecto que ella tenía sobre él.

Y así había sido desde hace unos meses. Comenzaron a hablar desde hace unas semanas en las que Tanjiro estaba de misión e Inosuke en entrenamiento con uno de los pilares. Estaban solos en una habitación con muchas camas; habían llevado el cuerpo desmayado de Agatsuma a una de ellas, adyacente al lugar donde descansaba su caja. Ella se había despertado de su siesta al escuchar unos gimoteos y quejidos, y al salir se encontró con el semblante fruncido del muchacho. Su frente perlada de sudor y musculos sufriendo espasmos la invitaron a acercarse más con preocupación. Se inclinó al verlo mover los labios.

—Kaigaku... —murmuró, para luego soltar una súplica en un tono tan lastimero que estrujó el corazón de Nezuko—. Sensei...

Zenitsu entonces comenzó a gimotear y a negar con la cabeza, entrando en estado de pánico dentro de sus sueños. Esto rompió todavía más su corazón, y la hermana mayor de los Kamado no pudo evitar agarrar el cuerpo del joven durmiente y sostenerlo entre sus brazos, tal cual un niño pequeño; comenzó a acariciar su cabello rubio y a susurrarle cortos shh, en un intento de que su voz lograra alcanzarle y tranquilizarle. No sabía bien por qué lo hizo en ese instante; pero luego, al rebobinar ese momento dentro de su memoria, su mente mostró en un flash la imagen de todos sus hermanos menores—y Nezuko entendió por qué era tan buena calmando personas, y por qué tenía ese impulso de abrazar a aquellos en sufrimiento. Zenitsu detuvo su lloriqueo lentamente, su antes respiración frenética sincronizada con la de Nezuko. Ella suspiró aliviada, y gentilmente pasó la manga de su kimono por el rostro del chico, limpiando sus últimos rastros de dolor.

No supo cuánto tiempo duró en aquella posición, sujetándolo. Recordaba analizar su facciones detalladamente; recorrió con los ojos varias veces la piel de sus mejillas, su nariz, sus párpados y largas pestañas—luego llegó a los labios, donde se quedó observando más de lo que debió, pero se distrajo luego con los huesos de su mandíbula. Notó que le ocurría el mismo caso que el de su hermano: su cara se contorneaba más con el paso de los años, como efecto del crecimiento; y sin embargo, Zenitsu lograba lucir un rostro jovial de todas maneras. Un rostro de niño chiquito que la enternecía sin querer, y al mismo tiempo el de un joven que estaba dispuesto a morir por proteger vidas ajenas—incluyéndola a ella. Eso ya no le daba ternura, sino respeto.

Inconscientemente sonrió y pasó su mano por la mejilla del rubio, sintiendo la piel con su pulgar. Y en aquél momento Nezuko se dio cuenta que no solo veía alguien a quien cuidar en Agatsuma, sino alguien que la podía cuidar a ella también.

Pegó un salto repentino al escuchar pisadas y cuchicheos provenientes del exterior. Recuerda huir y esconderse en su caja justo al momento en que Aoi y las enfermeras irrumpieron en la habitación; y Aoi, sin ningún escrúpulo, despertó a Zenitsu a gritos y sacudidas—mas se sorprendieron al verlo levantarse de la cama sin llorar ni chillar de dolor, reclamándo los malos tratos; en cambio, despertó con un rostro extrañamente sereno y fresco, mirando fijamente un punto cualquiera en la pared. Una de las enfermeras, preocupada por el inusual comportamiento, le preguntó al muchacho sobre su estado. Él tardó unos instantes en responder, pero finalizó con una ligera sonrisa.

—Tuve un muy buen sueño, eso es todo.

Y Nezuko sintió una inexplicable felicidad llenarla por dentro, haciéndola sonreír por igual.

Luego de su entrenamiento de recuperación, Zenitsu como pudo logró volver por sí mismo a la habitación y echarse sobre la cama, intentando dormir. Pero al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de la caja que se encontraba al lado de su cama, y sus pupilas no pudieron evitar agrandarse.

—¡Oh, Nezuko, estás aquí! —comentó él lleno de alegría, sin un atisbo del cansancio ni jadeos que ella había escuchado al sentirlo acercarse. La nombrada rasguñó las paredes de su caja, y el chico logró comprender totalmente lo que quería decir—, ¡yo también me alegro de verte! No sabes lo bien que me haces, estoy pero que molido por los supuestos entrenamientos que me obligan a hacer aquí, pero vamos, que son torturas realmente. Aoi me odia, y las otras también, por eso me hacen esto.

Y así comenzó otra de sus conversaciones unilaterales, en las que Nezuko solo podía escuchar y responder como podía haciendo rasguños y golpecitos en la madera. Temía mucho su incapacidad por comunicarse, pero Zenitsu parecía entenderla bien, ya que seguía hablando con ella a pesar de todo. Ella se ponía a reflexionar en que, tal vez, no era totalmente necesario responder a cada cosa que le dijera; conque estuviera escuchándolo sería suficiente para él—y por eso Agatsuma podía seguir con su parloteo por horas, porque confiaba en que ella estaba presente, oyéndolo. Y para la Nezuko actual, que no podía hablar, el hecho de que alguien estuviese consciente de su presencia de aquella manera no podía más que alegrarla. Él la hacía parte de la conversación, a su manera, y Nezuko solo podía agradecerle con sonidos de madera.

—... Y aún así, me desperté de muy buen humor esta mañana. Estaba preparado para ser consciente de todas mis heridas al despertar, pero fíjate, no me molestaron como siempre. Es más, fui capaz de ignorarlas todo el día. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que exageré un poco con las torturas de Aoi, no las sentí tan terribles esta vez... —Y siguó, yéndose por las ramas, pero al darse cuenta rápidamente carraspeó y Nezuko notó su voz temblar—. Creo que me siento así por el sueño que tuve hoy, aunque en principio era una pesadilla. Sufro mucho de malos sueños... —Ella arañó la madera para insitarlo a seguir, y él solo soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa—, usualmente son sobre mi familia, mi sensei, y un compañero que ten... que tenía. Los quiero bastante, la verdad, y los veo morir por mi culpa en mis pesadillas, ya que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudarlos, o soy muy cobarde como para siquiera hacer algo —contó con el tono de resignación más triste que Nezuko había escuchado en su vida. No pudo evitar rasguñar la madera con más fuerza e insistencia, expresándose con Zenitsu. Sintió entonces un ligero movimiento fuera de su caja: el chico se había apoyado sobre ella. La chica de ojos rosados escuchó como Zenitsu daba tres suaves golpecitos sobre la madera—. Gracias, Nezuko. Pero tranquila, la buena parte viene ahora: de la nada, en mis sueños aparecí dentro de una casa (de esas grandes que albergan muchos familiares), acostado en el suelo, la puerta del jardín abierta, y viendo el cielo del atardecer. Todo había cambiado súbitamente, y estaba muy confundido, pero sentí una mano acariciar mi cabeza y ¡puf!, me olvidé de todo, mi mente se quedó en blanco, y solo me quedé mirando unos pájaros volando hacia el horizonte y escuchando las cigarras haciéndome shh.

Nezuko abrió los ojos y sintió su corazón acelerarse. Unas cosquillas en la boca de su estomago comenzaron a hacerse presentes. Sí había logrado alcanzarlo.

Emocionada, dio varios golpecitos a su pared con la yema de sus dedos. Escuchó a Zenitsu resoplar con gracia.

—Lo sé, era un escenario acogedor —hizo otra pausa, pero lo escuchó tragar saliva y decir lo siguiente, tartamudeando—. ¿S-sabes? No podía girar mi cabeza en ese momento, así que no pude ver quién era la persona que acaricaba mi cabello, pero... —la pausa solo provocó que sus cosquillas se multiplicaran por diez, y se inclinó hacia la pared de su caja donde estaba el chico apoyándose, en un intento de estar cerca—, yo quise imaginar que eras tú, que era tu mano.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, para luego escuchar a Zenitsu murmurar para sí mismo oh dios mío, oh dios mío, en serio se lo dijiste, EN SERIO se lo dijiste. Ella inconscientemente llevó la mano hacia su mejilla y pudo sentir el gran calor que estas emanaban. Debía estar roja, Zenitsu aún más.

Y sin poder evitarlo, soltó una pequeña risita al tener esa imagen de su compañero todo enrojecido.

Él pareció reaccionar ante esto.

—¡E-eh, sí, ya sé que es ridículo! No sé en qué pensaba, es que todo era tan bonito y pues sentí que tú eras lo que faltaba y —Se pausó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho—. AH, DIGO, quiero decir, y-ya sabes, las aves... y, uh...

Nezuko río nuevamente, para la verguenza de él. Era demasiado tierno. Y antes de que él pudiese seguir con su balbuceo, la chica abrió la tapa de su caja levemente, lo suficiente como para que se pudiera ver media cabeza. Él se quedó mudo inmediatamente y la observó expectante, por lo que Nezuko le sonrió con mejillas sonrojadas.

El chillido de adoración que soltó Zenitsu fue tal que llamó la atención de una enfermera que pasaba cerca; ella entró y, asustada, lo dejó noqueado al lanzarle una cubeta de metal en la cabeza.

Nezuko aprovechó esa noche para acariciar su cabeza otra vez.


	2. ¿Merezco que me mires así?

**N/A: Sólo digo, pero este cap tiene angst.**

* * *

Mientras miraba perdida las mariposas que revoloteaban sobre las flores del cuartel, Nezuko gastó varias horas recordando el día en que comenzó a hablar activamente con Zenitsu. Salió de su trance al escuchar los gritos de las enfermeras. Supo de inmediato a quién traían consigo, esos gritos de furia únicos de Aoi sólo podían ir dirigidos hacia Agatsuma.

Como una mariposa, su corazón revoloteó dentro de su pecho por la emoción. ¡Ya había vuelto!

La chica de ojos rosados se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia el pasillo por el que provenía el ruido. Encontró a las tres enfermeras más Aoi acompañando al kakushi que cargaba con Zenitsu, que no paraba de gritar y llorar sobre su intenso dolor. Nezuko se acercó hacia ellos, y cuando ella y el rubio cruzaron miradas, automáticamente detuvo sus alaridos. Todos miraron fijamente al espadachín y este, por los nervios, acostó su cabeza sobre la espalda del kakushi e intentó fingir unos ronquidos. Aoi giró los ojos y puso su mano sobre el puente de la nariz, seguido de dirigirse hacia Nezuko.

—¿Te importaría echarle un ojo mientras tanto? No paran de llovernos heridos del "Monte de la Muerte" —explicó la chica de dos coletas mientras miraba al kakushi fijamente a los ojos, para luego gritarle, alzando los brazos—. ¡¿Por qué van a hacer misiones en un lugar literalmente llamado EL MONTE DE LA MUERTE?! ¿¡Acaso creen que la morfina cae del cielo!? ¡La medicina no es gratis, por un demonio! ¡Y mi paciencia tampoco! —El kakushi solo pudo retroceder unos pasos, temblando ante la chica de menor estatura. Una de las enfermeras ayudantes la tomó del brazo y la haló en dirección contraria.

—Señorita Aoi, por favor, no se desquite con él —Y otra enfermera se acercó a ayudar y alejar a la de dos coletas del pobre ninja—. Tenemos que recibir a los demás heridos, ¿recuerda?

Esto pareció hacer reaccionar a la ojiazul, ya que de inmediato se deshizo de su pose en modo ataque y se paró recta y digna, como una enfermera. Sacudió sus ropas mientras miraba en otra dirección.

—Si me disculpan, tengo que ir a trabajar —miró a sus pequeñas compañeras con el entrecejo fruncido y aplaudió para llamar su atención—. Nezuko se encargará del llorica este mientras tanto, nos vamos.

Las chicas siguieron en fila india a la de mayor rango mientras Nezuko y el kakushi las miraban sin dar crédito. Al cruzar por un pasillo, de repente una de las enfermeras corrió en dirección a la menor de los Kamado, y hablándole en voz bajita le entregó un pedazo de tela destrozada.

—Es el haori de Zenitsu, está todo dañado por su pelea con un demonio. Tenía planeado coserlo pero Aoi no me dejará tiempo ahora que hay tantos cazadores heridos llegando...

Un grito autoritario se escuchó desde lejos.

—NAHO, VU_ELVE_ PARA ACÁ.

La nombrada solo pudo estremecerse. Tiró el haori de Agatsuma en la cara de Nezuko y se fue corriendo en dirección a donde la llamaban.

—¡Guárdalo por mí! ¡volveré luego para arreglarlo! —gritó la de trenzas mientras desaparecía por la esquina del pasillo, dejando finalmente a Nezuko sola con el kakushi.

O eso creía, cuando miró a su alrededor estaba completamente sola. Caminó apurada hacia la habitación de recuperación, y se encontró al kakushi cerrando la puerta. Nezuko notó como el ninja se tensó al verla, y rápidamente llevó una de sus manos a su espalda—en un acto reflejo para agarrar su arma—y retrocedió unos pasos.

—D-Dejé al chico en una cama, se ha terminado desmayando —comentó mientras rascaba su nuca, incómodo. Nezuko vio como el ninja hacía todo lo posible para no verla a la cara. Daba cortos pasos para caminar, espalda pegada a la pared—. Yo, eh... mi trabajo terminó, adiós.

Y se fue corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Nezuko ladeó la cabeza sin entender bien lo sucedido, pero entonces su nariz le hizo cosquillas y sintió un jalón en el estómago cuando, al bajar la mirada hacia el abrigo de Zenitsu, vio las manchas rojas sobre la tela amarilla. Instintivamente olfateó y sintió el inconfundible olor de la sangre. Aquél color pareció invadir todo su campo de visión y la mareó. Parpadeó varias veces, intentado quitarse el color de la cabeza, pero eso solo logró desorientarla más.

Nezuko mordió fuertemente su bambú, respirando con fuerza, en un intento de controlarse. Dando unos pasos hacia atrás notó el suelo mojado. Ella pasó la manga del kimono por su barbilla—y su corazón se detuvo por un momento, un nudo en la garganta formándose al darse cuenta del charco de saliva que había creado. Sintió asco y terror, y retrocedió hasta chocar con la puerta de una habitación. Sus ojos se desorbitaron y miraron a todos lados, pero realmente no podía concentrarse en nada en específico. Su cuerpo estaba sufriendo por el hambre y la sed, y su mente inevitablemente le mostró imágenes que no quería ver—imágenes que solo lograban aumentar su deseo de consumir, de destrozar carne humana.

Nezuko cayó al suelo y se agarró la cabeza, clavando sus uñas en su cráneo, pretendiendo de alguna manera detener aquel arranque. Aquel arranque primitivo que ahora era parte de ella al ser una demonio. Intentó pasar su mano sobre su barbilla para detener su saliva, pero el bambú solo servía para obstaculizarla.

Aquél estúpido bambú, aquél estúpido bozal. Solo los animales salvajes debían llevar bozal. ¿Acaso ella era uno?

Nezuko posó su mirada sobre el haori amarillo de Zenitsu, y su frenético fluido sanguíneo y emociones erráticas lograron inhibirse levemente. Entrecerró los ojos, mirando la pieza de tela fijamente, intentando concentrarse en los triángulos blancos en vez de los rojos. Comenzó a regular su respiración, y al dar grandes aspiraciones logró captar ligeramente la esencia natural de Zenitsu, lo cual logró relajar sus tensados músculos. Con su mano ya destensada, agarró el haori y lo acercó a ella, repitiendo el proceso.

Nezuko no era su hermano, no tenía el sentido del olfato tan desarrollado—mas podía jurar que Zenitsu tenía un olor especial que podía diferenciar entre la tierra y la sangre. No podía darle un nombre exacto, pero sí una imagen mental: la lluvia. Tierra mojada, plantas recién regadas. Como una lluvia tranquila que se prepara para volverse una tormenta, una lluvia capaz de apagar un incendio.

El incómodo calor del cuerpo de la chica decreció; todos sus músculos se relajaron, y ya podía respirar con normalidad—sin embargo, Nezuko no logró recuperar su visión.

Nezuko sintió desplomarse cuando notó sus lágrimas caer sobre el pobre haori, más sucio y destrozado que antes. Sus largas uñas habían roto todavía más la tela, y estaba manchado de sangre, lágrimas, tierra y saliva.

Sintió repudio, vergüenza. Era un animal.

El kakushi tuvo razón para huir de ella despavorido. Todos la tenían. Nezuko ya no culpaba a nadie, tarde o temprano tendría que verse a sí misma como realmente era: un monstruo, un pobre monstruo que no encontraría descanso hasta que dejara de babear por oler la fragancia de la sangre.

* * *

Nezuko se dirigió a la lavandería del cuartel para borrar la prueba de su crimen. Ella misma restregó con fuerza el abrigo en el balde de agua, y casi rompe por completo la tela intentando quitar las manchas con el jabón. Mordiendo fuertemente su bozal, intentó concentrarse en el olor asfixiante del alcohol y perfumes que habían a su alrededor, no queriendo volver a caer en ese estado aterrador de hace unas horas.

No quería volver a caer nunca más. Pero por mucho que se prometiera y se hiciera juramentos a futuro, una pequeña voz dentro de su mente le dijo que daba igual, tarde o temprano iba a caer dentro de otro arranque—y que la próxima vez no tendría tanta suerte, la próxima vez podrían haber personas presentes. Personas que podrían verla en su punto más bajo y que podrían volverse las víctimas de sus largas uñas hechas para despedazar.

La Kamado enrolló el haori con fuerza, y vio como toda el agua y la humedad se escurría. Apretó con fuerza el rollo, concentrándose en el irregular caer del agua en lugar de sus dañinos pensamientos.

Puso el abrigo sobre el suelo y lo palmeó con las manos, ya verificando que no estaba chorreando. Miró hacia el patio al otro lado de la puerta de la lavandería, donde se encontraba toda la ropa colgando para secarse. Bajando su mirada hacia el haori, se dispuso a buscar dos ganchos por la habitación.

Ya habiendo colgado la pieza en uno de los hilos, se sintió un poco sin propósito. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No podía volver a su caja, ya que se encontraba en la habitación donde descansaba Zenitsu—y ahora mismo no quería (ni podía) verlo. Pensar en aquel vivido muchacho que se desvivía por ella solo la hacía sentir más culpable.

¿Sería ella a ser capaz de hacerle daño?

La sola idea le estrujó el pecho.

Nezuko no podía hacerle algo así. ¿Quién hablaría con ella cada vez que podía, entonces? ¿quién sería la única persona capaz de comprenderla? ¿quién se molestaría en visitarla y regalarle cosas, sin importarle el hecho de que ella no podía mostrarle su aprecio por el detalle? ¿quién estaría allí para hacer que dejara de sentirse sola?

Tenía a su hermano y a Inosuke como familia, tenía al Butterfly Estate para llamar un hogar, tenía a las chicas de la estancia como simpáticas compañeras—y si la oportunidad le llegaba, deseaba volverlas sus amigas.

Pero ninguno de ellos estaba siempre con ella. Todos estaban ocupados con alguna cosa o la otra, todos tenían una función o una meta—¿y dónde quedaba ella? Estar en medio, esperando a que su hermano consiguiera la solución para volverla a la normalidad. Estar en medio del conflicto o ser la razón de uno. Nezuko no podía evitar sentirse echada de lado, viendo como todos avanzaban... dejándola detrás.

Tanjiro siempre la tenía tomada de la mano, mas su miraba no iba dirigida a ella—la dirigía hacia el futuro, a un futuro con la promesa de volver a ser una familia normal otra vez.

Pero ambos sabían muy bien en el fondo que eso ya no sería posible. El trabajo de cazador ya era parte de la vida de Tanjiro—y aunque Nezuko volviera a ser humana, el gran corazón de su hermano no le permitiría dejar luchar contra los demonios para ejercer justicia.

Entonces el único que le quedaba que sí podía tomarle la mano y al mismo tiempo verla era Zenitsu Agatsuma. Nezuko tenía pocas cosas en su vida con las cuales podía tener certeza, y una de ellas era el hecho de que Zenitsu no la dejaría de lado, y que siempre que fuera capaz, le brindaría de su tiempo y su cariño.

Su estómago le hizo cosquillas, y se quedó mirando fijamente el haori colgando en el perchero mientras ondeaba con el viento. Pudieron haber pasado minutos u horas, pero Nezuko solo se quedó meditando en la tranquilidad de la lavandería, el lugar donde había podido deshacerse de la prueba de su crimen.

* * *

Nezuko tuvo que haber pensado más al momento de quedarse en la lavandería sabiendo que habían llegado heridos del Monte de la Muerte.

Un escalofrío pasó por su columna y se apanicó al sentir su boca haciéndose agua. Rápidamente volvió su vista hacia la puerta de la lavandería y justo en ese momento entraron Sumi y Kiyo cargado una tonelada de uniformes de cazadores y trajes de enfermería ensuciados de tierra, polvo y sangre.

Los ojos de la de la chica se tensaron, venas sobresaliendo sobre su sien. Mordió con fuerza su bambú mientras observaba a las dos enfermeras poniendo la pila de ropa sobre el suelo, visiblemente agotadas. Nezuko quiso sentir pena por ellas, se esforzaban demasiado.

—¿Cómo rayos salieron TAN heridos? —preguntó Kiyo tocándose la espalda.

—Eso es por los demonios de la montaña. Justo en este lugar les tocó enfrentarse contra uno que utilizaba agujas— ¡Agujas! Dudo que los chicos quieran que les inyectemos endorfina con el trauma que llevan ahora... —suspiró Sumi pasando sus manos por su delantal. Se sobresaltó al ver que lo manchó con sangre—. ¡Cuidado, Kiyo! ¡Tus manos deben estar manchadas también!

—¡Oh, rayos! Ahora más ropa que lavar —Las chicas se giraron a mirar la pila de ropa y gimieron de cansancio. Nezuko solo las miró, totalmente quieta. Su mente estaba en blanco, luchando contra sus propios instintos. Hizo lo que pudo para controlar el flujo de saliva que se formaba en su boca, y se agarró las manos para intentar destensarlas, hacer sus venas pulsantes desaparecer.

No quería que la vieran así.

Afortunadamente, Sumi y Kiyo abrieron varios envases de jabón y desinfectante. El olor la relajó, y Nezuko comenzó a respirar con fuerza, aspirando todo el aire que podía; aquello logró que se recuperara más rápido.

Sus bocanadas de aire llamaron la atención de las enfermeras, y las chicas con adornos de mariposas se sobresaltaron al verla sentada en el cuarto.

—¿NEZUKO?

—¿D-Desde cuándo estás aquí?

La Kamado, ya de vuelta a la normalidad, solo las miró parpadeando varias veces, sin saber qué responder. Maldijo su incapacidad para hablar, y deseo tener a uno de sus amigos para responder por ella.

Miró detrás de sí, donde estaban las ropas secándose, y divisó el haori de Zenitsu. Con su mano apuntó hacia él, esperando que el gesto fuera suficiente.

Kiyo y Sumi miraron hacia donde dirigía el índice de Nezuko, y tardaron unos instantes en captar.

—¿No era Kaho quien tenía que encargarse del haori?

—Se supone que ella estaba en el grupo que se encarga de la ropa, pero Aoi hizo un cambio de planes, al parecer.

Kiyo suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

—No la culpo, Aoi necesita todas las manos posibles ahora. La oleada de cazadores que han llegando ha sido increíble. ¡No nos damos abasto!

Las dos enfermeras iban a seguir quejándose, pero la puerta corrediza fue abruptamente bierta, dejando ver a Kaho. Se encontraba despeinada y con su uniforme desordenado; llevaba las mangas de su uniforme arregmangadas y cargaba en sus manos unos pares guantes. Con una voz seria que asustó a todas en la habitación, dijo:

—Aoi nos llama. Tenemos a un paciente con 5 agujas incrustadas en el corazón.

Nezuko y las otras dos enfermeras se estremecieron con solo escuchar aquello. Kaho alzó la mano con los guantes y se los pasó. Kiyo y Sumi salieron de la lavandería con una expresión de terror.

Kaho fue la última en salir, pero antes se dirigió a Nezuko y le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Estas cosas son comunes, ¡no te extrañes! —sonrió mostrándole los dientes. Nezuko quiso sonreírle de vuelta, pero de nuevo, su bozal. Kaho notó el llamativo amarillo que colgaba del perchero al otro lado de la habitación—. Veo que te hiciste cargo del haori de Zenitsu. Muchas gracias, pero no tenías que hacerlo. Era mi trabajo, después de todo...

La de ojos rosados frunció el ceño y se palmeó el pecho, resoplando. Kaho giró la cabeza, sin entenderla del todo. Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, escuchó el estruendo de vidrios rompiéndose y los gritos de Aoi, añadiendo lloriqueos y quejidos de cazadores. La enfermera de trenzas pegó un salto y comenzó a sudar.

—Déjame el resto de la ropa a mí, ¿sí? ¡Me tengo que ir, adiós!

Y cerró la puerta con fuerza, dejando a Nezuko sola otra vez.

La chica demonio se quedó allí sentada, viendo la pila de ropa todavía sin lavar ni arremendar, habiendo absorbido el aroma del jabón y alcohol. De reojo miró el haori de Agatsuma, ya limpio pero aún dañado.

Recordó su caja, los alaridos de dolor de los heridos, el flujo salvaje de su sangre hace unos minutos. Pensó en su bozal y en la lluvia.

En aquel momento deseó tanto saber por el paradero de Zenitsu; revisar y verificar que estuviera bien. Con toda la conmoción dentro de la Estancia, seguramente estaría asustado, ansioso y chillando—y se sentía un poco responsable, ya que era ella quien lo ayudaba a enfrentar esos miedos. Fue ella quien ayudó a Agatsuma dormir con tranquilidad luego de sus pesadillas. Luego de cuidar de él de tal manera, sentía que era un deber que no podía dejar de lado. Si no podía hablar, al menos podía mostrarle con gestos lo que sentía en el momento.

Mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la pila de ropa que habían abandonado Kiyo y Sumi, Nezuko quiso reír. Zenistu no pudo elegir a una peor chica para enamorarse; una que ni siquiera podía hablar, que tenía que usar un bambú en la boca porque no poseía autocontrol, y que en cualquier momento podría saltar y comerle.

_Y aun así él era tan amable. Tan atento. Tan detallista. Tan cariñoso. Tan-_

Nezuko buscó entre uno de los cajones y sacó de allí un gran balde para lavar ropa. Se lo llevó con ella y se sentó al lado de la montaña de uniformes. Con el jabón que tenía cerca en una mano, y la primera pieza que agarró en la otra—cuyo ligero olor a sangre casi estaba completamente escondido por el alcohol y el perfume-se dispuso a trabajar como todos en el cuartel hacían.

* * *

Nezuko estaba tan concentrada colgando el último uniforme que lavó en el perchero, que no notó la presencia de una sombra gris que se entreveía entre las camisas y sabanas blancas. Estaba tan ensimismada en su trabajo, que ni se había dado cuenta que ya estaba siendo el atardecer y las aves estaban deteniendo progresivamente su canto.

Mas la Kamado seguía tarareando una muy tenue melodía. No era una en especial—solo una que le salió en el momento, tal y como hacían las aves.

Una brisa pasó y alzó tanto las prendas colgadas como su cabello, y entre los uniformes blancos y negros, notó una cabellera rubia sobresalir. Nezuko sintió el mundo moverse en cámara lenta. Vio algunas hojas de un árbol cercano caer y los mechones amarillos de Zenitsu mecerse suavemente con él. Bajó sus ojos para verle a la cara, y entonces, finalmente inercambiaron miradas.

Su corazón dio un fuerte latido y sintió su estómago hacerle cosquillas; los ojos de Zenitsu la miraban desde el otro lado de la zona de los percheros. Aquellos ojos que la miraban a ella (y solo a ella) con una devoción y cariño que la abrumaron en ese mismo instante. Se sintió indefensa, avergonzada, algo conmocionada—pero feliz, sobre todo, porque era él.

La muchacha no supo cómo reaccionar, por lo que solo bajó sus manos que antes se habían encargado de colgar los uniformes. Unió sus manos y jugó con sus dedos, en un pequeño tic nervioso. Ella quiso decir su nombre y decirle muchas cosas. Preguntarle cómo se encontraba, si había dormido bien, si ya había almorzado, si Aoi le había dado de alta para andar fuera de cama estando herido—de todo. Solo hablar con él sería suficiente...

En ese momento se volvió consciente de su bozal, y sintió que al final, no era merecedora de unos ojos como aquellos. Al menos no por ahora.

Antes de que pudiese bajar la mirada con aflicción, Zenitsu abrió los brazos—con las mangas del uniforme de hospital sobrepasando sus manos, haciéndolo ver más grande—y sonrió radiante como un sol.

—¡Nezuko! —exclamó acercándose a ella—. ¡Me alegro tanto por verte! Pensé que estabas dormida en tu caja, pero luego entró Aoi al cuarto y me dijo que no te había visto en todo el día. Me sentí no solo mal, sino también avergonzado— estuve hablando con una caja vacía por tres horas... —Y rio rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza, pero luego miró para otro lado, sonrojandose ligeramente—. Supongo que eso suena un poco patético, heh...

Y fue entonces que Nezuko reaccionó, y lo primero que hizo fue agarrar de las mangas al rubio y mirarle a los ojos. Ella negó varias veces con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño en una especie de regaño.

_¡No lo eres! ¡No hables de ti mismo de ese modo! _Era lo que habría querido decirle.

Pero por poco olvida que es Zenitsu, y que aquel hecho poco le importaba, pues tenerla tan cerca ya lo consideraba un regalo y momento preciado para su memoria y corazón. Lo notó cuando este se puso rojo hasta las orejas y sacó humo por la nariz, pero su expresión extraña de bochorno rápidamente de volvió a una de plena alegría.

—Gracias, Nezuko.

La chica solo sintió el alenteo de mariposas en la boca del estómago.

_No, gracias a ti. _

* * *

Nezuko recordó que le faltaba una última tarea por hacer. Ante la mirada atenta y curiosa de Agatsuma, la chica se dirigió al interior de la lavandería. El joven cazador la siguió, preguntándose que iban a hacer ahora. Su sensible corazón no estuvo preparado para verla con su haori en sus finas manos, y con una caja de utensilios para coser en la otra.

Él tenía la boca abierta, y Nezuko al pasarle de largo acercó su índice en dirección a su barbilla, y en un simple empuje le ayudó a cerrarla. Ella soltó un sonido que él inmediatamente entendió como una risita, y su ternura logró por eclipsar su vergüenza. Juraba y perjuraba que era imposible sentirse mal si estaba ella cerca.

La vio sentarse en una esquina de la habitación, y utilizó uno de los baldes cercanos para poner la caja de costura y para apoyarse ella misma, y así poder empezar su trabajo de restauración.

El rubio inmediatamente se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Agarró lo primero que tuvo cerca (en este caso, siendo una cesca de ropa que vació rápidamente lanzándola al otro lado de la habitación en un veloz ademán) para jugar con él y tener las manos ocupadas. De ese modo su nerviosismo obvio no sería tan descaradamente obvio.

Pero esto al parecer no iba a ser necesario. Nezuko tenía toda su atención puesta en su haori y en la aguja e hilo que sostenía entre sus dedos. Observó como vacilaba un poco al pasar el hilo por la apertura de la tela, o cuando se pinchaba accidentalmente la llema del índice con la punta de la aguja. Zenitsu no era un experto tejedor, pero le había tocado reparar sus propias ropas en el pasado, y sabía que Nezuko estaba algo perdida-como si no estuviera totalmente segura de lo qué hacer.

—Oye, Nezuko, ¿necesitas...?

Antes de que pudiera terminar, la demonio levantó su mano en frente de su cara para detener su oración. Vio sus cejas fruncidas y expresión frustada. Ella bufó por la nariz con fuerza y se dispuso a seguir.

Zenitsu la miró por unos instantes y decidió a recostarse en la pared, abrió la boca y comenzó a hacer conversación.

—Eres muy amable haciendo estas cosas por mí— y por todos, en realidad. Hoy las enfermeras no han hecho nada más que atender a los heridos, corriendo de aquí para allá sin descanso. Kiyo me hizo tomar la medicina dos veces sin querer, confundiendome con otro herido... —Zenitsu se estremeció—. Fue una locura allá afuera. Aunque ya las cosas se han calmado. El verdadero drama fue con el chico que tenía 5 agujas en el corazón. Aoi no podía moverse de su lugar ya que tenía que pulsar una especie de bobina conectada al corazón para hacerlo seguir latiendo. Fue bueno que no estuvieras ahí. Kaho y Sumi salían de la habitación cada 5 minutos con la ropa cada vez más manchada de sangre. ¡Parecía sacado de una historia gore!

"Fue bueno que no estuvieras ahí"... por la sangre, claro. Sabía que Zenitsu no lo había dicho de esa manera, con esas intenciones, pero Nezuko aún así no pudo evitar darle vueltas.

Para evitar que su dilema se mostrara en su rostro, soltó un hmm, dando a entender que siguiera explicando. Y bueno, siendo sincera consigo misma, ella también quería seguirlo escuchando hablar. Él siempre tenía esa manera de hacerla sentir unida a su conversación unilateral.

Zenitsu le sonrió y siguió hablando.

—La verdad, no me gustaba estar presenciando esas cosas (me pone los pelos de punta, ¿sabes? ¡Ya tengo suficiente con ser cazador!), por lo que cuando pude me escapé de la habitación y-- bueno... —El chico hizo una pausa—. Te iba a contar la maravillosa maniobra que utilicé para huir de los ojos de halcón de Aoi, pero al final te estaría mintiendo; en realidad fue bastante fácil. Aoi estaba más ocupada intentando mantener al chico vivo mientras le extirpaba las agujas. Ugh, con solo recordar el sonido de la aguja salir ya se me revuelve el estómago...

Nezuko visualizó lo dicho por su compañero y no pudo evitar sentir un malestar similar. Terminó pinchándose de nuevo el dedo, y por inercia soltó un sonido de incomodidad por la sensación. Su quejido fue casi imperceptible—casi, pero el agudo oído de Zenitsu lo logró captar enseguida.

—¿Estás bien, Nezuko? —preguntó inclinándose hacia ella, y la nombrada se sobresaltó un poco por la cercanía. El chico miró su dedo para después suspirar aliviado—. No tienes nada —Ella se enterneció por su preocupación, por lo que intentó sonreírle en modo de agradecimiento, pero debido al bambú no estaba segura de si solo lucía como una mueca. Para su ya no sorpresa, Zenitsu la comprendió de inmediato y le correspondió. Notó como el cazador se arrimaba un poco en su dirección, sentándose unos centímetros más cerca—. ¿Ya has cosido prendas antes?

Nezuko asintió cerrando los ojos, pensando en sus hermanos pequeños y como a veces le tocaba hacerse cargo de sus ropas y bufandas en el invierno, cuando su madre estaba muy ocupada como para encargarse de eso.

Y aún asi... Nezuko miró sus dedos con la aguja y el haori, y sintió frustración emerger de ella otra vez.

—Por tus ojos nostálgicos, imagino que pensaste sobre tus hermanos, ¿no? Tanjiro me habló de ellos... —comentó Zenitsu, esta vez sin mirarla. Su rostro se hizo algo serio mientras iba hablando—. ¿Te sientes enojada?

Nezuko soltó un hmhm, y Zenitsu la miró, con esa seriedad que era tan rara en él—pero que le quedaba bien. Ella comenzó a sudar un poco cuando apreció sus ojos brillantes que la observaban con atención, adornados con destellos de luz por parte del atardecer.

—Sé que hay cosas que antes podías hacer y ya no, y que debe ser muy frustante para ti pasar por todo eso... ¡Pero debes saber que nos tienes a nosotros! —Zenitsu dijo con algo más de fuerza—. No vamos a dejarte sola con todo lo que estás pasando, y es mal para el cuerpo intentar hacerse el responsable y sufrir aislado de los demás. Tienes a Tanjiro, que trabaja día y noche para encontrar la manera de hacerte humana otra vez, ¡y me tienes a mí! —Se palmeó el pecho con orgullo—. Ah, y a Inosuke también. Pero acuérdate más de mí, ¿de acuerdo?

El chico le brindó una sonrisa tímida, acompañada por una cara enrojecida y nerviosa. Nezuko le observó con las pupilas dilatadas; su corazón latiendo a mil por hora y manos temblorosas.

¿Realmente merecía que la mirara él así, de esa hermosa manera?

Nezuko no lo sabía, y de cierta forma no quería saber la respuesta. Mordió fuertemente su bambú para aguantarse las lágrimas, y volvió a amuecar la cara para sonreírle de vuelta.

Ya nada podía hacerla bajar de esa nube a la que Zenitsu la había montado; ni sus constantes y exageradas disculpas por haberla hecho llorar; ni el portazo que pegó Aoi al entrar a la lavandería en busca de Zenitsu; ni su ruidosa discusión en la cual salieron cestos, baldes y jabón volando. Nada podía tocarla, ya que aunque estaba indefensa, estaba en aquella nube junto a Zenitsu.

Se olvidó de todo lo existente cuando la mano cubierta por las mangas tomó la suya propia y la hicieron caminar lado a lado con él, rumbo a su habitación. Zenitsu se puso a hablar en el camino sobre lo pesada que era Aoi, y Nezuko fue capaz de ignorar por completo el profundo olor a sangre que inundaba los pasillos.

En un momento dado dejó de morder con fuerza su bambú y pudo centrarse en la calidez que emanaba la mano de su compañero.

* * *

**N/A: Me puse a reflexionar sobre KNY y llegué a la conclusión de que no me gusta Nezuko para nada.**

**Primero que nada, no tiene personalidad. ¿Nunca se han preguntado cuál es la actitud de Nezuko, además de ser un cachorrito adorable? ¿Cuál era su personalidad al ser humana? ¿Por qué no conserva rasgos característicos de ello en su nueva vida como demonio? ¿Acaso convertirte demonio funciona como una forma de retroceso psicológico, que hace que actúes como un niño pequeño (aunque tengas CATORCE AÑOS)?**

**(¿por qué crees que todos los fanfics ZeniNezu son narrados desde el POV de Zenitsu, en vez del de Nezuko?)**

**Si comparas a la Nezuko humana del comienzo de la serie (de la cual no sabemos mucho, pero con su sola apariencia, expresión facial y diálogos ya podemos tener una idea de cómo es) con la actual, ¿son realmente el mismo personaje?**

**Ese es uno de los problemas, esa inconsistencia. Lo que me lleva a:**

**Nadie quiere realmente a Nezuko como personaje (porque no lo tiene); solo la queremos por estas 3(ish) razones:**

**1\. Es adorable**

**2\. Es la hermana de Tanjiro, y debido al pasado trágico, sentimos empatía**

**3\. Es linda, es Waifu material.**

**3.5? Por los shippings**

**No he visto a nadie tenerla como favorito por otra razón. Es solo eso. Y me parece tan triste, tío.**

**Nezuko pudo haber sido una nueva Alphonse Elric, con sus propios problemas personales y una actitud definida que no solo es activa en la trama y complementaria con su hermano, sino que INTERESANTE. Nezuko no puede ser protagonista de un shounen, solo puede serlo de segmentos chibi o deliberadamente adorables porque su sola existencia de basa en eso.**

**(Y reitero, la chica tiene 14 y se porta como no pasara los 10. Puedes decirme, ¡pero es que a esa edad eres inmaduro todavía! Pero man, una cosa es ser inmaduro y otra es ser directamente un niño de 5)**

**Además, me estas diciendo que la hermana mayor de la familia Kamado, que debía cuidar de los niños todos los días mientras Tanjiro iba a vender carbón, se comporía así? El efecto de la conversión a demonio infantilizó a Nezuko, y me parece una decisión no solo extraña, sino desfavorecedora.**

**Y eso me lleva al siguiente punto.**

**Porque, SÍ, Koyoharu Gotouge, PUDISTE HABER HECHO ESTO FUNCIONAR. Imagina un personaje que ha perdido la mitad de sus recuerdos de su vida pasada como humano (y por lo tanto, se comporta de forma distinta. Nuestros recuerdos y experiencias nos hacen quienes somos, después de todo), pero que se siente en conflicto porque, por alguna razón que desconoce, ama a este chico que la acompaña (Tanjiro, en este caso) que aclama ser su hermano. La proteje, la trata como una hermana, y Nezuko comienza poco a poco a entender y recordar.**

**Entonces ahí empieza su conflicto y crecimiento (y reconstrucción) de su personaje.**

**Y NO SOLO ESO. El dilema MÁS obvio que pudieron ponerle: el hecho de que es literalmente UN DEMONIO. Matan gente, son sádicos, no tienen consideración por los demás (literalmente mataron a toda su familia). ¿Te imaginas el pedazo de dilema que Nezuko tendría con todo esto? No saber qué es realmente, o sentirse culpable e incómoda con su existencia. Tener problemas con su nuevo cuerpo, con sus nuevas habilidades, capaz hasta pesadillas al dormir. Sentirse fuera de control en presencia de sangre, porque Nezuko es una demonio, al fin y al cabo (y que esto, por consiguiente, la haga sentir más culpable porque siente que está perdiendo su humanidad).**

**Por favor, que esto es escritura básica. CÓMO PUDISTE PERDER ESA OPORTUNIDAD ASDGJKÑM.**

**No digo que Nezuko no pueda ser adorable, pero, en plan, que ese no sea TODO su personaje, ¿sabes?**

**También tengo otros problemas como el hecho de que funciona un poco como mujer de refrigerador y de deus ex machina, pero esos son detalles más técnicos que dudo que les importen lmao. Básicamente que Nezuko es utilizada como el as bajo la manga en la historia, pudiendo sacar habilidades de la nada que salvan el día and stuff.**

**En resumen, que Kyoharu debería aprender de la maestra Arakawa (la mangaka de Fullmetal Alchemist), y que este capítulo fue mi tesis de como quisiera que fuera Nezuko en el manga, con sus problemas y dilemas y no solo siendo una waifu para el fandom.**

**Aunque aclaro: Me gusta el ZeniNezu, pero es más que nada porque Zenitsu recibe amor y cariño y todo lo bueno de este mundo 3**

**¡Espero sus comentarios con respecto a todo el tema!**

**Siento la larga nota, pero debía sacarlo de mi cuerpo.**


End file.
